Don't you ever leave me
by NekoGirl-Chan15
Summary: It's summer and the twins were playing in their swimming pool when Tamaki decided to meet all the 'family'. A big shock and love. -Yeah, worst summary ever but give it a chance;). HItachiincest


**Don't you ever leave me**

**Summary:** It's summer and the twins were playing in their swimming pool when Tamaki decided to meet all the 'family'. A big shock and love.

Yeah, worst summary ever but give it a chance;).

**Declaimer:** Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to me, it's Bisco Hatori's masterpiece.

First of all, I want to clarify that English is not my native language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I wanted to try this and see how are my English skills Lol. Anyways, Enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was the beginning of July and everyone in the Host Club was enjoying their long, long holidays. Ouran academy, apart from being an elite school with the most professional teachers of the country, was one of the places in Japan where the summer break was longer. That was because of the wealth of their families. As rich people, their parents could afford lots of tutors and having good marks wasn't as important as it was for commoners. Poor people needed to be intelligent so they could be into a good career which would allow them to earn money to pay their rends and all that stuff. In exchange, it was different for people like the Host Club members –except Haruhi– who needed to be smart to be able to handle deep conversations at social events and to know how to manage an important business.

However, now all of them were relaxing at their mansions.

The twins left their house running to the swimming pool; they were both wearing the same swimming suit, which was a purple one, and were happily laughing holding their hands. The two brothers gathered speed and jumped into the water. Then, inside the water they looked at each other with a smile on their lips. It had been a while since they had been this way, playing like kids all day and being able to escape from the stress and hubbub of the school. They emerged from the refreshing water and splashed the other, playing like they used to do.

"It's fantastic to don't have to bear Tono and his silliness." Said Hikaru trying to catch his breath after laughing so much.

"Yeah... But I'm pretty sure that he'll be calling us to meet soon."

They both sighted, knowing that the moment wasn't that far. Even if Haruhi was working at a part time job Tamaki would manage to have all the 'family' meeting. And, for that, you only needed him being bored.

At that moment, as if he had been following the twins' conversation, a servant came running from inside the big house bringing with him a wireless telephone.

"Hikaru-obochama, Kaoru-obochama, Tamaki-san it's on the phone." He told them, catching his breath from the rush.

The siblings exchanged looks and sighted.

"Okay, you can leave." The two brothers said in unison.

The servant bowed and left the place.

The elder brother, who had taken the phone, putted the phone on speaker so that his twin could also hear. But maybe the speaker wasn't necessary…

"Kaoru~! Hikaru~! My dear sons~! What were you two doing!? Why didn't you call me, not even a single day!? I've missed you so much!" Grizzled the dramatic president of the Host Club making a fuss.

"Tono, could you please not scream like that? I swear one day we'll go deaf!" Said Hikaru and Kaoru, they had moved away the phone of their faces.

"Sorry, sorry, but I've really missed you, guys." Continued the blond still being dramatic, like always. In fact, they haven't met their friends since the summer break begun and that was by beginnings of June, approximately. It's not that the twins hadn't missed the Host Club members, but they had been absorbed by their games and their time together that they hadn't nearly noticed about how much time had passed since they last saw them.

"Yeah… We have missed you too." Responded Hikaru, even when they hadn't have time to actually do it, just to please the president of the club.

"Guys…" Even if they couldn't see Tamaki they both knew that he was crying emotional. "Okay! So, let's all meet today!"

The Hitachiin brothers looked at each other, knowing that it was impossible to stop him now that he had made up his mind. Goodbye going shopping alone this afternoon.

"Is it okay if we all meet at your mansion?" Asked the boy. In a few seconds he had already planned what to do, and it wasn't surprising as he was always deciding the cosplays and the events of the club.

"Well… Our parents aren't here, but we wanted to…" Kaoru intended to stop Tamaki's plans but, instead, was interrupted by him.

"Great! It would be less of a bother that way." Said the blue-eyed as if he hadn't been listening to a word of what the twin was trying to say.

"But…" Insisted the younger twin, he didn't want to let go his plans with his twin that easily. Since they had more friends, vacation was one of the times when he could spend whole days all alone with Hikaru.

"Oh, so you don't wanna see Haruhi wearing a bikini? You know, as there wouldn't be anyone who doesn't know her secret we could persuade her." Insinuated Tamaki. And that was the best reason to make the twins agree.

Nor Hikaru or Kaoru were in love with the girl anymore, but the curiosity and seeing how she would not want to wear it and Tamaki would insist since she got mad at him was worth the bother. Also, they've missed pulling pranks on Tono and Kaoru could be with his twin too –even if it wasn't all alone.

"Okay, we can meet here." Said both twins.

"But I thought Haruhi was working, how would you manage to make her come?" Questioned this time Hikaru.

"Emm… Well… I…" It was clear that he didn't have the slightest idea. "I'll try to phone her!"

"I'm sure she won't answer." Said the brothers, immediately, as the fact was obvious.

"Well, if she doesn't answer I'll pick her from wherever she is and bring her to your house."

"_That's another interesting thing to see._" Thought the twins and giggled.

"Whatever. We meet here at 4pm?" Suggested Kaoru.

"Okay, I'll phone the others. Bye."

"Bye, Tono."

Hikaru hung up and went out of the pool to leave the phone on a nearly table, they would bring it in later or, if not, someone of the service will take it.

He then run to the water and jumped with a big splash.

"Let's have a competition!" Proposed Hikaru with a large smile.

"To see who holds his breath more time under water, right?" Said Kaoru, he knew his big brother very well and knew that he loved that game as he also did.

Hikaru nodded and the Hitachiin brothers took a big breath to then submerge in the water.

They made faces at each other, trying to make the other laugh so that the air in their lungs would go away and they have to emerge to the surface for more. At the end, the two of them went to the surface at the same time.

"I suppose is a draw." Said Hikaru with the little breath he had, staring at his little twin with a playful smile.

"Are you kidding? You went up before I did." Protested Kaoru half joking half a bit annoyed.

"That's not true!" Hikaru humored him.

"Yes!"

"No!"

At the end, the boys started laughing again and left their little and playful argument behind. Maybe they could fake a fight again to keep themselves entertained a while.

"Okay, I think that we should go in, I'm starving." Hikaru stand on the edge of the pool and pulled himself up. He turned to Kaoru and stretched out a hand to his brother.

"Yes, me too." Answered Kaoru taking his brother's hand to be raised by him.

They took the towels and dried themselves up and, taking the wireless phone with them, they headed to their room to put on some clothes and have lunch.

…

About 4 o'clock their friends started arriving, the first ones where Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai. This last one, as soon as the door was opened and he saw the twins, jumped on them.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, I've missed you so much~!" Said the little boy hugging them until they could barely breathe.

"Mitsukuni, you're asphyxiating them." Warned his cousin placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't seen them in so much time." He looked a bit ashamed and looked at the ground but, then, he gave them one last smile and climbed happily on Mori-sempai.

"Will we eat cakes?" And that was the question that the twins were sure that was about to come. If Honey was coming, cakes were indispensables.

They nodded and guided the two boys though the big mansion, outside, where the swimming pool was. They sat in some tables there were there and ordered the maid to bring them some of the delicious cakes her mother had brought from Rome.

The next one to arrive was Kyouya who, even though they were on holiday, still carried with him his black notebook. He sat with the others after greeting them and, as always, ate his cake silently taking some notes about who-knows-what.

And finally, Tamaki and Haruhi arrived arguing while the maid guided them, unable to do anything about it, to where the rest of them were.

"No! It's not normal to kidnap someone and put him on a helicopter without even telling the person who you are or where we are going!" Shouted the girl, she looked really annoyed. But, who wouldn't be? Those boys always found the way to find her wherever she was working and bother her.

"But… You wouldn't have come and join us…" He cried pitifully, looking like a lost puppy but, of course, that glance didn't work with Haruhi.

"Of course not! You know I'm working and I'm really busy!"

The siblings sighted watching that the situation wasn't as funny as they expected and that, if this continued this way, the androgynous girl would leave even if she didn't have a way to do so.

"Hey, Haruhi." Attracted her attention the younger twin, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Now that you are here," Continued the other, doing the same action.

"Why don't you enjoy it and take a breather from all the work?" Asked both twins, separating form the girl and intertwining their arms and legs like always, staring at the girl.

Haruhi opened her mouth, clearly she was about to refuse, so the boys rapidly talked again.

"We can take you back then."

She took a deep breath and looked at the faces of all of them. Honey was looking at her eating a cake with strawberry, his innocent eyes where telling her, somehow, to stay. Mori-sempai was as expressionless as always and the same was Kyouya who wasn't even looking at her but his notebook. The blond one was on a corner –depressed and growing mushrooms– and, occasionally, turned around to look at her with puppy eyes. And, finally, the twins. They were looking at her with anticipation and with the same innocent eyes that the little blond showed.

Haruhi sighted.

"Ok, I guess it's not that bad to don't turn up one day."

All of them jumped and smiled, even Tamaki stood up from his corner and joined the others.

"Yey!" The Hitachiin brothers slapped hands and then turned to the others. "Ok, if you wanna change to your swimming suits you can go in and our maids will guide you to a room."

After hearing that, Tamaki and Honey rushed in to find someone of the service –who will surely get scared of both of them coming to them in that way. Mori and Kyouya followed them with less enthusiasm and quietly. The twins then stared at the girl who was still standing there.

"Er… You know guys, as Tamaki-sempai kidnaped me that way I didn't bring any swimming suit." Even if she tried to sound as she was sorry about it, the siblings knew that she was glad because, this way, she wouldn't need to swim or anything.

"Oh, don't worry, Haruhi." Said both, banded together, with a smile that sent chills up and down her back. "We have prepared you a special bikini." They then showed the girl the bikini they've tried to make her use so many times, the pink one.

"Ah… I… I would prefer not to use it." Responded insecurely. "Also, I don't really like swimming so…" She was unable to continue as she saw the diabolic looks that the boys were giving her.

"If you don't want to use it," Started to say Kaoru.

"We might not want to bring you back to your job." Finished Hikaru, both with that smile that showed you that you would lose the game and you'll end up doing what they wanted.

She puffed and took the pink bikini a bit pissed off, going in, like the others.

The brothers, on the other hand, had their swimming suits already putted on so they only took off their T-shirts.

Just in that moment, Tamaki appeared, followed by Honey, and jumped cheerfully into the water splashing both twins. The two of them looked a bit annoyed and, holding their hands, jumped into the swimming pool to take revenge for that.

"You better run, Tono" Advised the siblings with a devilish look.

"I suppose you mean 'swim', right?" Opined the guy with glasses while taking notes in his notebook. All of them were wondering if he would even swim with that.

"Yeah, whatever." Said both swimming, to where Tamaki was, in perfect synchrony.

The little blond boy was arguing with his cousin because this one didn't let him use his cute float. The tall boy didn't understand why Honey wanted to used one when he was perfectly capable of swimming without it.

"But I look more cute~!" Protested like a child, moving his arms in the air and making sad faces.

In the end, Mori-sempai couldn't resist it more and end up giving up and giving him the pink float with bunnies.

"Yey!" The little boy said getting into the water, holding his float, with a leap.

He then started to chase Tamaki with the twins, moving his legs so fast that you would wonder how would it be if he would also use his arms. The blond swam rapidly scared of all of them and crying dramatically.

"You, devilish twins, stop running after me!" Shouted desperate, his arms and legs were moving fast but they were starting to go numb. "I can't swim no more~!" Cried.

"Why are we following Tama-chan?" Asked Honey-sempai who, even if he had been pursuing the guy, didn't know the reason.

"'Cause he splashed us." Said Kaoru, like it was something really bad and a good reason to chase him.

"So, maybe we should do the same." Proposed Honey going out of the pool. The other two looked at each other and smiled, agreeing and doing the same.

On the other hand, Tamaki was so concentrated on escaping from the twins and the loli-shota that he didn't notice that the three were no longer behind him. The brothers and Honey when to the opposite side of the pool, where Tamaki was running to, and waited for him to come. Just when the absent-minded was near to where the others were he received a big splash of the trio. But, unluckily for them, they splashed the big devil Kyouya too. The vibes that were coming from him make them gulp as it was clear he would kill all them for drenching his precious notebook.

"You… You better run for your lives!" Shouted throwing away his notebook. And, though he didn't want anyone to notice, all of them knew that he was having fun and wanted to swim and play with them. Because, after all, Kyouya wasn't that bad, he wasn't a completely cold-blooded man who only cared about the benefits of doing something; he just had a very strict dad.

At the end, all the Host Club members ended up playing in the water like kids; above all Tamaki, Honey and the twins who did all sorts of competitions. Well, that was if Tamaki wasn't daydreaming about Haruhi. When he saw he wearing the pink bikini his face turned red and he almost had a nose bleeding.

"Well… I think I had enough." Said Kaoru, he looked exhausted, just like a little boy who had consumed all of his energy playing all day non-stop. "I'm going to relax a bit sunbathing."

He went out followed by his twin, who was complaining about it and trying to make him stay a bit more. Tamaki also followed the twins as he also wanted to play more, even if he always said that the twins were devils he loved them like they were his sons and enjoyed a lot playing with them as he hadn't been able to enjoy his childhood.

"Come on, Kao, stay a bit more." Said his brother, trying to convince him.

"No, I'm tired. Let me rest a bit and then I'll return with you and the others." Responded with a smile while sitting on a deck chair and covering himself with a towel.

"Nop, you're coming with me." The elder brother refused to do so and took him as if he was a sack of potatoes, heading back to the pool.

Kaoru started to kick out trying to stop his twin and, even though Hikaru was strong, at the end they both fell to the ground. The younger of them took advantage of the opportunity and ran away from his big brother.

"Tono! Catch him!" Shouted Hikaru –laughing– to Tamaki who, again, was lost in his thoughts, probably daydreaming again about Haruhi. He reacted just in time to capture the younger of the Hitachiin brothers.

"I've got him!" Notified the blond, taking the redhead in his arms, bridal style. "So, Kaoru, come and join us!" And said that, he threw the twin into the water.

Hikaru watched terrified how his little brother screamed and then submerged into the deepest part of the pool. He didn't understand why he felt like his brother was in real danger, maybe it was like a sixth sense, but as the time passed by and Kaoru didn't emerge he started to panic. He should have emerged to the surface by now.

Then he caught on, his brother had been running so, when Tamaki threw him into the water, he was breathless.

He threw himself into the water –scared, really scared – opening his eyes even if they hurt because of the chlorine and visualized his brother. His eyes were barely open and the last breaths of his lungs were going away though his mouth in the form of oxygen bubbles.

He took him by the wrist and pulled him closer, swimming into the surface, frightened. When he went out of the swimming pool he laid his brother on the wet floor. The others, as they saw the gravity of the situation ran along to them.

"Oh my God." Said Haruhi covering his mouth with his hands, in complete shock. "Any of you know first aid?" Asked alarmed once she was thinking a bit more clearly, looking to all of them.

"Yes, I know how to…" Started to say Tamaki, entirely determinated and moving closer to the twins, precisely to the younger of them.

"Shut the fuck up, Tono! This is all your fault! Don't you ever touch him again!" Shouted Hikaru, tears streaming down his cheeks and panic reflected in his eyes. In situations like this, when he was separated from his brother or when this one was in trouble you could see how much he cared about him. He was very possessive and over-protective with Kaoru. "I'll do it."

And, said that, he pushed his twin's chest time and time again. Then, being, pretty blushed, to set closer his face to his brother's and placed a kiss on his lips. Of course it wasn't truly a kiss, it was mouth to mouth resuscitation, nonetheless, it would have taste like heaven if his little twin hadn't been in such situation.

"Please…Kaoru… you can't leave me..." Said desperate, pushing again his chest. "Kaoru...! You know I'll die if you do..!" The little crying he already had became an hysterical sobbing as the time keep passing and yet his twin remained static.

He put their lips together again and again and again. His friends could see how desperate and terrified he was but could do nothing to help neither him nor Kaoru. The Host Club members observed how he was about to kiss his brother again when he, all of a sudden, stopped between a few inches of his twin's face.

"Kao… Please… I love you… I love you so..." He was now crying silently, tears falling on Kaoru's face, wetting him yet more, he raised his brother's motionless body and hugged him. "Please… wake up…" Even if he was no longer sobbing it was clear that he was dying inside.

For someone like the twins, being in a situation like this was surely horribly painful and none of them could imagine how it would be if the younger twin wouldn't regain consciousness.

Suddenly, when everyone though it was all lost, Kaoru's weak body begun to shake while coughing, taking out all the water he had swallowed.

"Kaoru…!" Hikaru hugged tightly his younger brother, still crying. "Thanks God you're okay… I was so scared…" He began to sub again, surely because of all the anguish, the tension and, most of all, the fear of losing him.

"H-Hikaru…" Said Kaoru with some difficulties because of his condition, astonished, his brother wasn't someone who easily cried and now he seemed to be in ruins. He smiled at his brother, he had always been so dependent and sensitive when it comes to his twin, and caressed Hikaru's orange hair.

"I'll make you repeat what you've said right now later." Whispered naughtily at his twin's ear, completely recovered from the scare and making his big brother be flushed.

…

"Bye, and don't exert yourself too much, Kaoru." Saw them off Haruhi as the others were waving their hands saying goodbye and heading to their limousines.

"I won't, thanks for your concern." Responded Kaoru with a smile.

His eyes when to the blond next to the androgynous girl, he was staring at the ground, looking really ashamed and with a depressed aura around him.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean to cause you pain." Apologized again the boy, he had apologized lots of times since that happened, he couldn't help but feel responsible of what happened, still more when Hikaru shouted at him like he did .

Kaoru shook his head with a kind smile.

"I've already told you, it wasn't your fault at all, we were playing." Played the matter down as it had been an accident and it wasn't something to blame Tono for.

"Yeah… But you could have died…" Insisted, worrying about it.

The redhead smiled again and mussed Tamaki's hair up, just like if Kaoru was the older friend and not Tamaki –which sometimes seemed to be that way as he was more mature than the blond.

"But I didn't. Don't worry anymore." He gave him one last sincere smile and watched as his old friend cheered up and returned to his enthusiastic way of being.

"Ok, Kaoru, but take care of yourself." Winkled and then turned to Haruhi. "Now, let's go to the limo and bring you back."

He offered a hand to the girl but she refused to grab it and, instead, walked alone to the car. Tamaki appeared to be offended and begun to dramatize and it was again as always. They were arguing again even if it was clear that they had feelings for each other.

"Why don't you wanna hold your daddy's hand?"

"You're not my father!"

The twins laughed and closed the door after letting in the air a 'goodbye'. They stared at each other, as usual, but something wasn't that 'usual'. While one twin was thinking of making the other repeat his confession of love the other was worried about his little brother and a bit nervous about what he knew that was on his twin's mind.

"So… Can we go to our room and talk about _something_?" Questioned Kaoru with a sensuous voice that made Hikaru wonder if he was the seme or, otherwise, it was his younger brother.

He gulped, uneasy, and nodded.

They went upstairs and into their bedroom without saying a word. Then, when they came in, Hikaru turned to close the door and when he turned back to his brother he was waylaid by him. Kaoru cornered his elder twin and licked and kissed his brother's neck.

"So…Is it true…" Started to say between lick and lick. "…that you love me?"

Sighs went out of the older one who couldn't resist the way his little brother was licking his skin. So slow, so sensuous.

"Y-Yes…" Managed to say. He wasn't really thinking, his twin was making him go crazy, but it was ok, right? If he wouldn't be loved back, Kaoru wouldn't be doing all this, would he?

"Hmm… So it was true." He let go after a seconds, he sounded disappointed or like he didn't care at all. He stopped licking and kissing Hikaru's neck and moved away, leaving him free, and went to the bed, turning away from him.

He stood awkwardly there, without understanding a thing, the same question going back and forth in his mind; 'what has just happened?'. He stayed immobile for some time until he realized of what was happening. They loved games; and this was another game. His brother wanted Hikaru to chase after him, to say something more than just 'yes'; to express his feelings.

He smirked and rushed to the bed. He turned Kaoru, who looked a bit surprised after smiling satisfied, and holding his wrists putted both arms at each side. He stared intently at Kaoru's face, lips, orange hair; at every inch of Kaoru's.

He leaned a bit, approaching to Kaoru's ear.

"I didn't say I love you, I said I love you so." Whispered, shivers ran down the younger twin's spine. Hikaru smiled, now the roles were right; he was the seme again. "So much."

He bit Kaoru's ear and then descended a bit more, ending in his brother's neck, giving the pleasure his twin gave him back and making his twin taste heaven as he did.

"I was so worried about you…" Muttered softly. "If you would have died I…"

"Hush" He took his big brother's face in his hands, Kaoru's cheeks were flushed and his eyes looked like when they did their performance at the Host Club; but more real. He approached his face to Hikaru's and kissed him. Their lips fitted together, just like they were made for getting together, which was really ironic if you thought about the fact that they were twins and this was wrong… But how could something that felt so right be wrong?

A tongue made his way into Kaoru's mouth and wrapped around his little twin's. Their hands were also entwined, kissing and breaking the kiss just to look for more air and continue. Kaoru's free hand was interweaved in Hikaru's hair, pulling it lightly, while Hikaru's fingertips were going all over his twin's back.

"I love you, Hika." Said Kaoru with a faltering voice, staring at him with love.

"I love you too." Responded Hikaru, moving some of Kaoru's locks away from his face.

He moved back from over his twin and laid next to him. They intertwined their hands and stared at each other with a large smile.

"What we're going to do now?" Asked the younger twin a bit worried and scared. Even if he hadn't specified what he meant his brother understood what he meant. They were brothers, twins, and this was incest. It wasn't right, but what they had was true love and they wouldn't give the other up. "If our parents find out about this they will…"

"Shhh… We'll be alright." Maybe it wasn't completely true, but it was what they hoped. If their parents found out about their love and tried to come between them… well, maybe they would have to split up but their love was the present. And they will consume it all, without thinking about the dark and lonely future that was ahead. "You know, if they separate us and we marry other persons…" He stopped after continuing. "We can always be lovers." Smiled.

Kaoru burst in laugh. Hikaru always found the way to make him laugh even if the situation was serious and hard for him; and he loved that side of him as he loved all of him, and the same did Hikaru.

"Dumb." Said playfully, still laughing a bit. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kao."

And that promise was closed by a kiss.

-o-o-o-

So, that's all. I hope you'd like it and leave a review if you want to. I accept criticism, but constructive criticism, please ;).

Bye~


End file.
